Sympathy for the Devil
by josephsgroupie
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson - coldhearted, merciless, a monster with no feelings at all. With the mission to break the curse that prevents him from releasing his inner wolf, he met Caroline - a naïve blonde girl that he uses as a distraction. But what happens when the Beauty falls for the Beast? Will he be able to love the girl that has never been the one? AU, M rated for violence, abuse, smut


**Sympathy for the Devil **

**Prolog **

The original hybrid was back in his home town – Mystic Falls. The last time he´d been there was a thousand years ago and many things changed during his absence. The bar called "Mystic Grill" in which he was constantly sipping his scotch, had once been a beautiful landscape with trees and bushes. But he was used to changes like this, since he´d been around for thousand years. The only thing that hadn´t changed was he himself. Just as a thousand years ago he wanted to break the curse his mother had created - a desperate attempt to tame his inner wolf. And just as a thousand years ago his father was hunting him. The only thing that was different is the fact that Klaus is just about to free himself of his mother's curse, to become a hybrid and to finally be invincible.

Five hundred years ago, he´d been that close to his goal too, but his brother Elijah had betrayed him, he had been falling for Katerina Pertrova's charm, helped her to get away from him and prevented him from breaking his curse. Only this time, he was all alone, there was no Elijah that would fall foolishly for the doppelganger. This time, he had to get all the important information he needed for the ritual himself. And he already knew where he would get them from. From where he was seated, in the dark corner of the bar, he could perfectly gaze at the doppelganger called Elena.

There she was, chatting with a little friend of hers, not knowing that her future-killer was just sitting here, watching her every move. He watched her getting up from her seat, telling a soft goodbye to her blonde friend and leaving the bar after that. Klaus contemplated following her, but he didn´t wanted to talk to her right away, first he had to know everything about her. And catching the blonde´s impressive blue eyes, he knew what he had to do. The girl looked at him with a seductive smile and he could tell that she was in desperate need for men´s attention, just as his sister. He knew that kind of woman very well, knew exactly what to say to them to lure them into your bed. He´d already decided that there was more he wanted from that stunning blonde than information. He was hungry and this girl looked rather delicious. Klaus got up from his seat and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hello love," he said as he took a seat next to her.

Returning his smile, she took a sip of her coke. "Hey, I´m Caroline."

"Caroline." He said, her name rolling of his tongue as if it would be a compliment. "It suits you. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He took her small, soft hand in his rough one and placed a small kiss on it. "My name is Klaus."

He watched with delight as she blushed slightly and looked down, breaking their intense eye contact. He´d always loved to see a beautiful girl blush because of him, there weren´t many things on earth that were as satisfying.

"So, Caroline. What are you doing in such a horrendous place like this?" He asked with a slight wave of his hand and a soft smile on his full lips.

Caroline realized too late that she was staring at Klaus´ lips quite obviously. And she could say he knew exactly what she just did; just by the way his smile grew a bit brighter, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. She couldn´t tear her eyes away from him, it´s like they were glued to his handsome features. He didn´t seemed to mind her staring at all; in fact he enjoyed seeing the desire in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." Glad that she finally found her voice, she added: "I´ve never seen you here before. Where´re you from?"

"I just moved here from London a few days ago."

"That explains the accent."

He leaned over to her a little, his hand grazing her thigh, chuckling softly as he heard her breathing going heavier.

"I like blondes." He murmured, his free hand reached out for her hair, playing with a golden curl.

She tried to stutter a response but failed miserably. She felt dizzy and lost and she didn´t know what to do about that. She felt her hand reaching out for his face, caressing his stubble in the process, wanting to touch him.

"You don´t talk much, do you, Caroline?" He laughed softly, leaning in and hid his face in her hair, breathing her scent in.

Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips caressing her hair, his breath on her neck, making her shiver with anticipation.

"I usually talk more than people are able to hear, but you´re making me nervous."

He leaned back with a smile, taking his hands off her and leaving more space between them.

"I´m sorry, love." Klaus smiled. "We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, would we?"

He laughed happily when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. It seemed like she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Again she simply nodded, staring at him with those piercing eyes of hers.

"So." He started, remembering his earlier plan. _Get the information you need and then screw her. Maybe the other way around, you don´t have to hold on to that order. _"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"My friend just went home; she needed to take care of her little brother. But anyways, you are alone here too. Do you came to Mystic Falls all alone?"

"Yes, my family stayed in London. But they will come to visit me soon." He said, smiling at her and she thought how adorable he looked with those dimples showing.

"What about your girlfriend?" Caroline asked with a cocky smirk.

He leaned in closer again, his breath caressing her face. "No girlfriend."

"I don´t have a boyfriend either." She said, her hand reaching out for his chest, tracing little circles along his black shirt.

Dark jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket. He seemed to be dangerous, but this only turned her on even more. She knew, that this was wrong, she shouldn´t be doing this. Sitting here and flirting with a stranger. What would her mother say? _Screw this, he´s smoking hot and he wants you. _

"I wouldn´t have cared about that anyway." He smirked, hands reaching out for her waist and pulling her flush against his body.

"Good to know."

Her eyes met his and she could feel herself feeling dizzy again. What was this man doing, making her knees trembling with merely eye contact?

Klaus´ hand reached for her face, caressing her soft cheek, his thumb tracing her full bottom lip. How he would love to nibble on those delicious lips, to bite down enough to draw blood so that he could lick up every drop of it. He would love to do many other things to that little body of hers, he decided. She would scream his name tonight, again and again, until she passed out from the pleasure.

Immediately a lot of pleasant images popped up in his mind. Caroline, writhing underneath him, moaning as he settled between her thighs, eating her out. Her ample body standing in front of his, as he bent her over a table. Him biting into her neck, sucking her delicious blood as she moaned and begged him not to stop.

Caroline watched with confusion as Klaus face went motionless; he seemed to be deep in thought, daydreaming about something. She was worried that he could probably loosen his interest in her, but then every thought was gone, as his tongue darted out, wetting his plump bottom lip. She watched mesmerized as his darkened eyes met hers again, shivering as he looked at her hungrily. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his slightly.

Klaus was glad that she seemed to take matters into her own hand. Anyways, the tension in his pants told him to hurry up and finally possess her.

She opened her mouth, his tongue darting in, devouring hers in a passionate battle for dominance, while he pulled her into his lap, making her straddle him.

Her hands went to his face immediately, caressing his stubble. His own hands were holding her in place, as if he was scared that she could possibly run away.

Leaning back, she took a deep breath, looking at him expectantly.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, his voice a seductive whisper. She nodded and he stood up, holding her against him, leaving the Grill. He got to his car and moaned when he felt her nibbling on his neck, her teeth scratching his soft skin.

"Careful, love. You wouldn´t want me to bite back."

* * *

Klaus was moaning, as he was settled between her thighs, eating her out just as he´d imagined minutes ago. Licking up her delicious juices, he relished in her little moans and screams.

Caroline arched her back as his tongue teased her clit, bringing her closer to her release with every movement. _No man should be able to do such things_. She decided, just as another flick of his tongue made her scream out his name, her back flowing of the mattress. His hands came up to her hips immediately, holding her in place, while another wave of pleasure hit her and she came for the third time this evening, screaming and panting his name repeatedly.

He rode her out, sighing contently, looking up to her beneath his lashes. She looked like a goddess, her naked body covered in a lace of sheen, her lips swollen from his rough kisses, her porcelain skin glowing in the dimmed light.

Klaus crawled up to her, his body hovering over hers, pressing another heated kiss to her lips, as his hands found their way back to her breasts, kneading and teasing her soft skin. Her hooded eyes met his as he broke the kiss, her hands came up to caress his face, pulling at his curls, bringing him closer.

Her lips met his again, tongues tracing each other, fighting for dominance. Klaus´ hand went to her thigh, winding her leg around his hips, his length pressing against her core. She arched her back, urging him to continue, to finally enter her, to devour her and break her apart. She wanted him and she couldn't remember if she´d ever felt such a strong desire to have a man ever before.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, impatiently.

He smiled softly, eyes fixated on the creamy skin of her neck. He could see the blood rushing through her veins, could hear her heart beating viciously inside of her chest. And while he was entering her slowly, teasing her, his fangs appeared, veins under his eyes getting visible.

Her agonizing scream resounded in the darkness, while pain drew away the pleasure she had felt moments ago. All she could think about was the horrible feeling of sharp fangs against her neck and she didn´t understood what he was doing. She could see a stream of blood running down her side, having its origin in the place of her neck where Klaus had settled his head, sucking and moaning satisfied.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" She screamed, trying to break free, but his strong arms hold her in place, as he started to move inside of her, making her moan in pleasure involuntarily.

Klaus hissed in pleasure, moving away from her neck, licking up the blood that was flowing along her body. He set up a steady rhythm, watching her as she broke apart beneath him, screaming his name once again. He could feel his body going rigid, going faster and pounding into her harder, finally finding his release with a low growl.

Breathing heavily, he covered her body with his, laying his head on top of her chest, listening to her racing heartbeat.

"You don´t have to be afraid, love."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to push him away, but he simply holds her tighter.

Caroline´s hand balled into fists as she tried to fight him off, punching every piece of him she could reach. Klaus growled, annoyed with her, grabbed her hands and held them with one hand above her head.

He looked into her eyes and sighed, realizing that he had to use compulsion to make her cooperative. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to.

"You´re not going to move, Caroline." She watched, as his pupils dilated and immediately her body was no longer under her command. She was terrified, couldn´t understand what was happening.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh." He covered her mouth with his free hand, his thumb running little circles over her cheekbones. "Listen. As long as you obey me, you don't have to worry about yourself, Caroline. Just stop being difficult."

She felt the growing desire to bite his hand, but his merciless eyes told her that he wouldn´t approve that. How hadn´t she seen those eyes earlier? It was obvious now, that they belonged to a monster. Coldhearted and merciless. _Well done, Caroline. Go and get yourself fucked by the most dangerous man you´ve ever met._

"You will not talk to anyone about this, do you understand? No one will find out that you´ve ever met me." He said, his pupils dilating and she couldn´t help but nod.

He removed his hand from her mouth, wiping away a lonesome tear that left her beautiful eye.

"Don´t cry, love. Nothing bad will happen to you." _Not yet. _

"What do you want from me?"

"You will find out eventually. Now sleep, sweetheart." He said, using his compulsion again, releasing the grip on her hands and rolling on his side. Watching her eyes closing, a last tear appearing from under her lids, he decided to enjoy her company as long as he would need her to get his information.

* * *

Klaus stirred in his sleep, as he heard his phone ringing. He stood up, carefully removing Caroline´s arm that was holding onto him tightly and picked up his phone.

"Stefan. What do you want?"

"Cory´s back. He told me that he found a family in Atlanta that could probably know where the moonstone is."

Klaus smiled, watching Caroline rolling on her side, murmuring incomprehensive words in her sleep.

"I´m on my way. Tell him to wait for me."

Eyes never leaving the sleeping beauty in her bed, he walked over to pick up his clothes. He got clothed and made sure to add her phone number in his own phone. He had to be able to contact her whenever he wants.

Giving her one last onceover, he decided that he would come back soon. The dried blood on her neck made his mouth watering, just as the sight of her naked body made.

"What a delicious little thing." He murmured, closing the door behind him. Wandering through the dark house, he wondered what he should do with her. He had to kill her when he was done with her that was for sure. She was a sweet little girl, but he simply had to do it, for his peace of mind. But for now, she was his little plaything, a great distraction from all of his problems with breaking his curse. And she was the perfect way to get to Elena. No one would distrust sweet Caroline´s new boyfriend.

_Just perfect. _He walked back to his car, got into the driver's seat and went to his mansion as fast as he could.

Just as he was about to open the door to his home, Stefan came rushing to him, a bottle of Single Malt Whisky in his hands, pulling him inside.

"We finally found this stone, Klaus. Can you believe it? Cory said… oh wait, he wants to tell you himself." Stefan said, waving his hand in the young vampire´s direction.

Cory stood there, in the middle of the hall, his gaze meeting the Original´s. He was scared as hell, even if he had no reason to. He had fulfilled his master's wish, to find the moonstone and still he didn´t wanted to look into those piercing blue eyes.

"Cory, my friend. What is Stefan here telling me? You found the stone?" Klaus said, coming closer, eyeing Cory depreciative.

"Y-yes. I mean, I think so."

Klaus obviously wasn't pleased with his answer.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I found a bunch of wolves in Atlanta – a family – they´ve got the stone since decades."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, Cory? Bring them to me." Klaus said waving him of and watching him scurry away.

He turned to Stefan, which was constantly sipping the whisky right from the bottle, smiling at him.

"Care to share?" Klaus grabbed the bottle and took a sip himself.

They settled down in the two armchairs in front of the fireplace, drinking scotch and discussing their plans, like always.

_Chicago, 1923. It was a warm summer night as the three vampires sat in their usual spot in the bar. Gloria was swaying to jazz music; her soft clear voice rang through the room. Klaus was eyeing the other visitors suspiciously, his paranoia getting a whole new level. He had this weird feeling that something´s going to happen tonight. _

_The two vampires beside him weren´t that concerned, quite the opposite obviously. They were too busy kissing each other, not minding the grumpy brother, sitting next to them. _

_Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard a soft moan escape Rebekah´s lips and got up. A brother could only take so much. He would go and search himself some company now. _

_Just as he spotted a young blonde woman in a red flattering dress, he heard several gunshots and crouched behind a table to prevent them from hitting him. The people around him were running away screaming, trying to escape the fire of bullets. He picked one up and expected it, a wooden bullet. Fear floated through his body. Mikael was here. _

"_Rebekah." He murmured running back to where she and Stefan were hiding. He pulled her up and urged her to move. _

"_Come on, Bekah. We´ve got to go." He said impatiently. "Mikael´s paying a visit."_

_He watched his sisters face getting pale, as she took Stefan´s hand, pulling him with her. _

_As fast as they could, they went for a car, speeding off and leaving Chicago behind them._

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes lazily, a sleepy moan escaping her lips as she stretched out. "Ouch." She touched the side on her neck which hurts and holds back a scream, seeing the dried blood on her hand. Her eyed darted around the room, searching for any sign of Klaus´ presence, but she found none.

"What a gentleman. First he´s fucking me, biting me and then he´s gone in the morning." She murmured, deciding to call the police as long as she could. But what was she supposed to say? A psychotic freak seduced her, bit her and sucked her blood? No one would ever believe her. They would probably think that she´s crazy and had hurt herself.

But she had to try it anyway. That guy was probably a cannibal or something like that. She grabbed her phone, calling 911, getting nervous as she heard the policeman´s voice responding.

_I have been raped yesterday. Say it, Caroline! _

"I-"she couldn't say it. The words weren´t tumbling over her lips, she simply couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. Then she remembered the control he took over her body yesterday.

He said she wasn´t allowed to move and she obeyed.

He said that no one should find out about him and she obeyed too.

Face palming, she threw her phone away, hiding her face in her hands, feeling as helpless as last night. What was she supposed to do, if she couldn't even talk to anyone?

And what would happen, if he would come for her again? She shivered in fear as she thought about how strong he was, how easily he could hold her in place, control her body, and make her do anything he wants.

_Maybe he is done with me now. Maybe he´ll just leave me be. _

Her phone ringed and she got up to pick it was. She has received a SMS. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the contents.

_Last night was very enjoyable. We should repeat that sometime. –K_


End file.
